marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yeshua Jones
|- | |} History Born to a normal family Yeshua led a rather normal life. His powers had stayed dormant until one day when his father was about to make a video of him taking his first steps. Lining everything up and guiding baby Yeshua to walk to him, he turned the camera on and started to record. Yeshua was doing fine for a few seconds, then he fell. Hitting his head on the floor the boy started to scream out in pain, as he did so all the appliances started to turn off and on and move around on their own. The camera, which was still recording Yeshua, began to project his image across the galaxy. His image would also show on all Televisions on earth, the governments of earth did their best t cover it up so people didn’t question it but Yeshua’s parents were scared out of their minds. They would soon take the boy to a government facility that claimed that they could cure him of his mutation, however they reported him dead finding that his technopathic powers far surpassed the level of technology they had on earth. While he was there they put him through test that caused him extreme mental and physical pain. Most of the tests would increase his mental powers but cause him to have extreme mental breakdowns. One day they put him in a white room alone with a capsule; they tried to get the boy, now only the age of 5, to open the highly encrypted and very advanced Alien technology. “Hello” Yeshua said, “No... Sure... Yeah Let’s Do it” he said. It appeared that they were only hearing one side of a conversation. Pressing a button the people on the other side of the wall would ask “Yeshua What is it saying?” Looking up to the camera he would reply “That they’ll break us out if I agreed to become their Hive” he would turn to the capsule and then say “I set you free... Oni.” The officials of the building would rush into the room and pin Yeshua to the ground as the capsule opened releasing a gray “Mist” from within. As the room was filled with the mist everything that it touched would disintegrate other then the humans which would be near-instantly killed by the Oni after turning into Sharp blades and cutting them into pieces. In a matter of minutes the entire facility was gone and the only thing that was left there was Yeshua and body parts of the scientists and staff. The Oni would begin to speak to Yeshua after connecting to the Internet and Learning the languages of the planet. They would explain how they are a race of Techno-Organic Nanites from a planet far away from earth. Their former hive leader was a Techno-Organic being that was killed by a race of people that invaded their peaceful planet. At first the people simply wanted to understand the advance technology that was the Oni but when they started to hack into the Hive master’s mind it killed him causing the Oni to contract a Virus that was infecting their computers. This virus would cause the Oni to consume everything it touched without end causing them to also rapidly multiply. In a matter of days the planet was ruined, the few members of the alien race that survived would then send an EMP throughout the planet, and send the Oni on the other side of the galaxy. Once they were done telling their story they would start to enter Yeshua’s body, when they were fully connected to Yeshua’s nervous and muscular systems Yeshua began to have a mental breakdown. Due to Yeshua being a technopath He sent out a large EMP field that would black out the city of New York . This pulse would also disable the Oni and cause Yeshua to go into a coma state due to the Oni in his brain trying to fully connect to him but not yet complete. ''' '''A detective that would be investigating the missing building and the strange black out would find the young boy lying in the center of rubble and dead bodies wearing nothing but a white robe and a dog tag that read “Yeshua”. The man would take him in as his son Keeping his first name, Yeshua and giving him his Last name Jones. Throughout the years he lived with mister Jones Yeshua’s powers had stayed dormant as well as his memories of the lab. Yeshua would however have a strange connection to computers and other electronics, building his fist super computer at the age of 7. One day Yeshua and his father was withdrawing some money from the bank when a few bank robbers with shot guns came in and told everyone to get down after firing once in the air. Figuring he could get a few people out of the building Mr. Jones would kiss Yeshua on the forehead saying “wish me luck” then stood up. “Take me and let a few of them go, I’m a detective in the...” as he got the word detective out of his mouth one of the men would pull the trigger stating “Fuck the Police” then laughing. Yeshua’s powers would instantly activate as the Oni that was dormant in his body did the same and came out in a swarm. They devoured the robbers guns then formed chains around them slowly constricting as Yeshua’s anger increased. “Don’t kill them” his father said bleeding out on the floor, “Let the Police do their... Their job and take them in...” just as he said that the light in his eyes would fade away. Yeshua began to cry as all the Oni started to circle him causing Sparks to fly, in a matter of seconds Yeshua and the Oni were gone from the area as the Oni simulated a teleporting device to transport them away. Now on the top of the tallest building in New York, Yeshua would sit cry alone as the Oni completed their absolute connection to their new Hive mind, once completed Yeshua remembered everything. Yeshua Soon enrolling himself into the Xavier institute where he hoped to better control his powers and the oni. Personality Yeshua is a kind child but is rather detached from older children and adults out of fear of loss and abandonment. When he does find a person he cares for he tends to hang on too much putting their life and well being before his. Physical Appearance Yeshua has gray hair that stops at his shoulders and brown eyes. He favors: Candy and sweets As such he is rather pudgy but not fat as the Oni break down sugars in his blood stream to prevent such. Powers and Abilities Yeshua is a very powerful Mutant but he isn’t able to control either of his powers fully. His secondary power has yet to show its self other then the EPM Emissions and that is the only reason the teachers can tell he has it. *Technology Manipulation: Users can control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow them to assemble or disengage their programming at will; can operate most technology just by touching or looking. By using his mind the user is able to interface with a computers and technology. The user is able to interface with computers and IT networks, allowing them to download and gather information. User can turn machines on or off at will. User can read electronic signals, sort of like mind reading for machines; can be used to "talk" to computers. User can control a machine's basic functions from a distance, such as turning a car around or changing the channel. User can manipulate any piece of technology that has “weapon” as its main purpose. *Computer Perception: The user possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing them to compute and process information at great speeds. The user's mind is also capable of carrying out multiple calculations and thought processes at once. The user can instinctively or with little effort perform complex mental operations beyond the capability of a normal human mind due to this ability. *Alien Technology Intuition: The user can instantly wield any alien technology whatsoever, from another planet/reality/dimension of amazing complex power that they should not be able to understand with little to no training whatsoever, this is due to his ability to talk to technology. *Nanite(Oni) Manipulation: The tiny robots that the users control can be programmed to build, destroy and cover themselves with metal. They can produce a suit of cyber armor made of sentient nano-bytes that covers their body that is nearly indestructible yet still very agile. It also increases the user's physical attributes many times that of the average human. The nanites in the user's bloodstream can also have the effect of healing the user's injuries at an accelerated rate, allowing them to regenerate before any normally fatal injuries could kill them. The Nanites are Self Learning sentient beings, they are able to "devour" Nearly any form of Solid Matter. the Nanites are Sentient beings so hacking them without the Removal of their Hive Leader, Yeshua, isn't possible. If Destroyed by an unknown energy The Nanites will Continuously replicate and adapt until they are Able to Absorb it. **Indexing:The users of this power can index any and all different kinds of information, DNA, data, history, etc. and even any sort of superpowers. The user can preserve such sources by putting them in a computer. **Contaminant Immunity: Due to the nanites in his blood stream Yeshua is able to neutralize all existing detrimental contaminants in his body. **Superior Adaptation: The Nanites can quickly adapt to any situation, In a fight, they may adapt themselves to resist abilities, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. They can also analyze and understand any object, person or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. *Cyber Mind:The user has a computer-like consciousness, which grants several abilities, although, since this power is personal and internal, once that mostly affect only the user. Due to this the user can scan anything and analyze the data and information that is gathered. The user can scan anything, not just technological and digital subjects, but also subjects that are biological, chemical, etc. **Decodification: With this ability the user can break any sort of codes that have been placed, if every someone has given a mysterious message which leads to a clue or the persons next move. The user can also break certain seals of used with encrypted messages or symbols. **Codification: With this ability the user can create complex codes, symbols or systems and even very difficult riddles, questions and spells that can be impossible to solve in order to protect or keep something safe.Create complex structures like Labyrinths and other types of constructs of any size and shape, even a complex particle. The user can codify or create entire codification systems (Mathematical, Philosophical, Mechanical, etc) that are very difficult to understand even for expert. The user can also codify their brain to protect information or to cause confusion in others that try to mess with his mind. *'Interface Creation: The power to create a personal digital interface and manipulate the data via interactions with the computer hologram. (Latened)' *Information Transferal:The user transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconnaissance missions or tests, since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous data; they can transfer even images and symbols to the person. The user can help others with answering questions and even in undercover operations, possessing knowledge of certain people. The user can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the user can transfer also includes the knowledge of certain superpowers and secrets to techniques. The only way the user can transfer information is through the user of his nanites, if they are not in the intended targets body then it is impossible to transfer the information. (Latened) *Digital Form: The Technopath's mind is composed of Software Programs/Cyber Data/Digital Memory, allowing the user to interact with objects such as machines, robots, computers and other devices such as cars, phones, refrigerators or any other object that runs on electricity. The user can use data to project as any form desired. They can also possess or control military machines/alien technology making them all the more dangerous. If the user comes into contact with nano-technology they can become all the more powerful by possessing it and effectively have a physical body which they can control at will. While in this form the user can travel through cyberspace, exactly like astronauts who explore outer space with additional of certain abilities in cyberspace because the rules of the real world don't apply so teleporting yourself by mere force of will is entirely valid. (Latened) *Virtual Reality Lordship:The user gains certain abilities in cyberspace because the rules of the real world don't apply, so manipulating the virtual reality by mere force of will is entirely possible. (Latened) *Electromagnetic Pulse Emission: The user can produce a surge of electromagnetic energy, which can disrupt all technology nearby. The pulse may come from the user's hands or even from their entire body. this will even shut down the the Oni which he controls with his mind. (Uncontrollable) Category:Student Category:X-Student Category:9th Grader Category:Mutant Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Sonblue's Characters Category:Alpha Level Mutant